1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool transport container apparatus wherein the same permits the ease of transport, as well as the security of an alarm system associated with an unauthorized displacement of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanics and the like are required to manipulate and transport various tool components and utilization of apparatus for the storage of tools and the like. The instant invention attempts to provide for a container arranged for ease of manipulation and transport to permit the positioning of the organization relative to a hip portion during transport of the container permitting case of climbing and movement during support of the container. While prior art container structure arranged for torso support has been utilized, the prior art has heretofore not provided for a container member arranged for the use by mechanics and the like of such devices wherein for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,576 to Lowe, et al. sets forth a video equipment bag structure arranged for torso support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,640 to Johnson sets forth a flexible utility bag arranged for shoulder transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,899 to Price sets forth a carrying sling of a generally cylindrical configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,119 to Winter sets forth a tool pack apparatus wherein a compartmented bag-like structure has various chambers therewithin for transport of tool components.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tool transport container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.